Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to the power supply of such circuits. It more specifically applies to a regulator, integrated with the functional circuital block that it powers.
Description of the Related Art
Certain integrated circuits or integrated circuit functional blocks manipulate quantities (generally digital data) which are desired to be made inaccessible from the outside of the circuit, or accessible with a controlled access. Such is for example the case of secret keys in cryptographic applications. The current signature of integrated circuits is however capable of providing information to an external observer (a hacker) carrying out so-called side channel attacks.